As computer technology has advanced, the capacity of storage devices has increased. One or more such storage devices can be viewed as a data store, and different techniques have been developed to maintain and access the large amounts of data that can be included in a data store. As the techniques used to access the data can be rather detailed and can vary over time, products are being developed that abstract the details of accessing the data. Such abstraction products can then be leveraged by an application developer in order to access the stored data. Thus, the application developer can interact with an easier-to-use interface of the abstraction product, and rely on the abstraction product to understand the details of accessing the storage device.
Typically, these abstraction products convert requests or instructions received from an application in one format to another format that is understood by the data store. For example, a request from the application (e.g., in a programming language) to change a particular data value may be converted by the abstraction product into a series of operations (e.g., a series of SQL statements) that locate a part of the data store, and then write new data over that part of the data store.
One problem that can be encountered with such abstraction products is that care must be taken to ensure that the conversion is done correctly. If the conversion is done incorrectly, then the result of the application's request may not be accurate, and the abstraction product cannot be relied on for accurate operation. One way in which this problem could be solved is to test the abstraction product by analyzing the operations or instructions that are generated by the abstraction product and determining whether those operations or instructions are accurate given the request received by the abstraction product. However, in reality such analysis and determination can be very difficult, especially in light of the fact that the format of the operations or instructions that are generated by the abstraction product, as well as the particular operations and instructions themselves, can be continually changing. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a better way to verify that an abstraction product is converting received requests and commands correctly.